


One night stand

by Prettyunique



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: This is a story about the time Jane and Maura met in a bar and had a one night stand.





	One night stand

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, the way Jane and Maura first met in the show happened here. It just went down a little differently, since they had met before.

 

Jane walks down the street to a bar called Roxy’s.

She holds the door open for a woman smiling, the woman smiles back.

 

“Thanks”

 

Jane‘s phone rings.

 

‘Hey, Frankie, what’s up?’

‘Where are you?’ replies Frankie

‘Out,’

‘Out where?’

‘Just out,’ replies Jane

 

There’s a pause.

 

‘You forgot didn’t you,’

‘Forgot wha…Oh my God, Frankie I’m so sorry,’

‘It’s ok, we can reschedule. Unless you’re nearby,’

‘I’m not,’ replies Jane

‘Where are you by the way,’

 

Jane doesn’t answer

 

‘Ok, well you’ll tell me tomorrow,’

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

‘Yea.’

 

Jane walks back into Roxy’s.

 

“Can I get a beer.”

 

The barman turns to the fridge and then turns back around putting an open beer on the counter.

 

“5 dollars please”

 

Jane hands over the cash as the same woman walks up to her.

 

“There you are, I turned around and you were gone,”

“I was on the phone,” replies Jane

“Checking in with the girlfriend,"

 

Jane shakes her head,"

 

"Wife?”

“No, it was my brother. I’m not married,”

 

Jane points to her ring finger.

 

“Yea I saw that can’t be too careful...I’m Steph”

“Jane,”

 

Steph offers a hand, Jane takes it and shakes.

 

“So, what do you do Jane,”

“I work for the police,”

“You’re a police officer,”

“Detective,” replies Jane

“Do you still have the uniform,”

“Yea I paid for it, I keep it,”

“That is so sexy. I bet you looked hot in your uniform”

 

Jane grits her teeth and smiles.

 

“Have you ever used the handcuffs during sex,”

“No, because that’s not allowed,”

“How would they know,”

 

A woman walks up to them.

 

“Great you found the place alright then,”

 

The woman hugs Jane.

 

“Yea,”

 

Steph walks away.

 

“I don’t know who you are but I owe you,”

"Maura, it's looked like you needed the help, also I saw you and I just knew I had to meet you,"

“I'm Jane,"

“Nice to meet you, Jane,”

“Can I get you a drink, to say thank you,” asks Jane

“I’ll have a glass of Zin,”

 

Jane looks at her confused.

 

“Zinfandel,” replies Maura

“Oh, can I get another beer and one glass of Zinfandel”

 

The Barman puts the drinks on the table 4 minutes later.

 

“That’s 15 dollars.”

“How much?”

“Jane I can pay for my own drink,” replies Maura

“Nonsense…I just have to do some overtime,”

 

Maura looks at her.

 

“I’m kidding…I make jokes when I’m nervous…you’re…uh…you’re very beautiful.”

 

Maura leans forward kissing Jane on the lips.

 

The next morning.

Maura wakes in her bed.

 

 “Hi”

“Hey…I was just…”

“Sneaking out” replies Maura

“I’m not, I have work”

“It’s Ok, I’m just going to turn my head, pretend you didn't see me,"

 

Maura turns on her left side.

Jane walks round to kneel in front of Maura.

 

“I like you a lot Maura, I definitely want to see you again.”

 

Maura smiles and Jane kisses Maura on the lips.

 

A month later Maura meets undercover Jane in the Division one café.

2 weeks after that they are sitting in the Dirty Robber.

Maura is sitting opposite Jane at the booth.

 

“You don’t remember me, do you?”

 

Jane takes a swig of her beer.

 

“I’m not talking about the Café,”

“I know,” replies Jane putting her beer on the table

“I’m…a little confused because I thought you liked me,”

“I did…I do,” replies Jane

“Well, you have a funny way of showing it,”

“I’m really sorry…”

“I called you a couple of times…I just assumed I got the wrong number,”

“Let me make it up to you,”

“Why would I do that,” replies Maura

“Because you like me too and you’re a good person” smiles Jane

 

Maura sighs.

 

“No Jane, it’s not a good idea, I mean now that we work together,”

 

Jane stands walking over to Maura’s side of the booth.

 

“Jane what are you doing?”

“Scooch over,”

 

Maura does.

 

“Honestly, I was scared,”

“Scared…Jane, is this your first time?”

“No, but it’s the first time I’ve wanted to call,” replies Jane

“What were you scared of?”

“I just knew…it would mean a lot of things…like…”

“Your family don’t know do they,”

 

Jane shakes her head.

Maura taking Jane’s hand that is resting on the seat.

 

“Your secret is safe with me,”

“I am going to tell them. I’m just, waiting for the right time…it’s just another thing for my ma to be disappointed about,"

 

Jane watches Maura pick up her glass and take a sip of wine.

 

“What?”

“You look sexy,”

“So, do you,” replies Maura

“Come on we both know that’s a lie,”

“I don’t lie,”

“What does that mean?”

“I break out in hives," replies Maura

“Ok but, what about when I first met you,”

“Technically it wasn’t a lie. I never actually said that I was your friend, she just assumed,”

“Sneaky…wait are you going to be able to keep my secret?”

 

Maura nods.

 

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because no one is going to ask me if I’m your girlfriend,”

“They might,” replies Jane

“I’ll just say, yes…you are a girl and you are my friend, technically that makes you my girl-friend,”

“That’s good,”

 

Jane puts a hand on Maura’s knee

 

“Jane what are you doing?” smiles Maura

“Nothing,”

 

Jane dips a thump inside the top of Maura skirt

 

“Someone might see us,”

“Everyone is paying attention to their drinks,”

 

Jane slips her whole hand in covering Maura’s knickers with her palm.

Maura grips the seat with one hand as Jane starts massaging Maura’s vagina.

 

“Oh my God”

 

Jane removes her hand.

 

“Now I’m wet,”

“Me too,”

“Do you want to get out of here?” asks Maura 

 

Jane nods.

 

“Desperately”


End file.
